A Story So Deep
by Fading Twilight501
Summary: Esme is hurting, so is Bella. They turn to each other for comfort. New Moon era


I don't own _Twilight_ I just had this urge to write something like this.

Big thanks to Nisha, my friend for helping me with this. I love you girl.

_I had never given much thought to how I would die, but I knew when the time came it would not be in the place of someone I loved. I am young and way too selfish for that. He had made his bed and I guess he was going to have to lie in it… although he might enjoy that a little too much._

I walked into the Cullen's kitchen to see Esme staring out the window. I had no idea what she was doing there since they never ate. Not because they didn't enjoy human food, but because they were all so vain they preferred to stay slim by drinking blood.

"Esme" I called as I touched her shoulders gently, "I am so sorry."

A few days before the love of Esme's life had abandoned her. It was a pain I was all too familiar with. Carlisle, had left Esme to pursue a relationship with the handsome French-vamp, Laurent. I never knew Carlisle was down with the swirl or, y'know, gay, until he left his family and his entire life behind to be with Laurent's moobs. My boyfriend, Edward left around the same time deciding to take Carlisle's advice and follow his heart. He headed straight for Alaska to be with his old flame, Tanya. I guess he couldn't help it since she's pretty hot and has a nice rack. But Esme and I were both suffering since we had both lost a love so beautiful, a love to strong… a love so deep.

Esme turned around and hugged me, her skin ice cold. Her rock hard nipples reminded me of my friend Jessica who also never wears a bra and has rock hard nipples all the time. But Jessica's nipples didn't make me stir in my nether regions the way Esme's did. I don't know if it was being dumped by my vampire boyfriend or just generally being horny as my period was coming in a week, but I held Esme tighter.

"Oh Bella, let's go sit on the couch" she whispered into my ear, "I just need to sit down, to talk to someone, this pain is too strong. He left me… for a man. A French ass man."

The rest of the Cullen gang went out hunting for a few days seeing it wise to let Esme and I mourn our loss.

As we moved toward the couch I kept thinking about Esme's nipples and if I could use them to cut through cement. As I was about to sit, I tripped and she caught me and I kissed her. On the mouth. Because I am very clumsy and sort of stupid I tried to play it off as if that was part of my falling, but I stuck my tongue in her mouth so I think she knew what I was up to. Surprisingly, she was cool with it.

So there we are, on the couch making out and I'm totally like "Esme, maybe you should take your shirt off" and she giggles and does so. And I laugh when I see her tits because I'm like "those look like something you'd see on a mannequin".

She kept caressing my body and it was kind of uncomfortable, I mean her hands are cold as ice. Anyway, next thing I know, my pants are off and she is about to go to town. I tell her let me do it instead. So she lays down, with tears in her eyes because she is probably thinking about Carlisle this whole time. But I don't care because I just want to get mine. I take her granny panties off and I see that women from 100years ago had intense bushes, but that's okay. I will work through my pain of losing Edward by eating out him mom. I go to stick my tongue in her cooter and on first flick it gets caught.

I get flashbacks to watching a Christmas story and wonder how Esme can be dumb enough to not warn me since I cannot be blamed for any of this. I try pulling my tongue out and I am crying.

"What the fuck?" I jump as Emmett voice crashes through the house.

"Emmett what are you doing here?" cries Esme, who seems to be enjoying my tongue's painful situation. No wonder Carlisle left her.

"I decided to come back early" he says and I look and see he's stroking his junk.

I mumble what's supposed to be "come over here" to him because I figure that since my tongue is gonna be here a while I might as well have fun.

Emmett sashays over and I continue to question the heterosexuality of the Cullen men.

"Bella, I could smell you all the way across the room" he says softly.

"Yeah, sorry, I haven't showered in a few days"

"No, don't worry, I like it" he replies and he pulls his hard cock out.

Welp, Emmett is a big guy, so I expected big things. Sadly, I was about to be disappointed. He had to be about 3 inches long and maybe as thick as my thumb.

I sighed as he put it in. He grunted and Esme kept moaning as if I was doing something when I was simply blowing hot air to make it easier for my tongue to get out.

After about a minute and a half I heard Emmett yelling "I'm getting clooooosssseee!"

He pulled out (since neither of us would ever want some freaky vampire-human hybrid) and released his junk all over Esme's vag and my tongue. That was just what I needed to loosen things up so my tongue became unhinged. Sadly, I was too busy gagging at Emmett's deep, yellow peen juice to care.

"Look guys, let's not tell anyone about this" I pleaded as Emmett was walking away.

"That's fine with me" they both replied

"And Esme" I said when Emmett was gone "Next time can you use your fingers? We can even put rubber gloves on them so I don't get burned."

She winked and I got dressed to go visit Billy Black. He had been very sympathetic about Edward leaving lately and I wanted him to show me just how sorry he was.


End file.
